magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Undercity Coliseum Community Tournament/FAQ
This page contains frequently asked questions about the Undercity Coliseum Community Tournament. They are not part of the initial tournament rules and serve as clarification. Q: Can I report my match results on discord, NGA, reddit or by email? A: No, match reports will ONLY be accepted by filling out the provided Google form. Discussions on other platforms even if they include a member of the Organization Team will not be considered as a match report. Q: How will players determine who plays/draws first in game 2 and 3 of a match? A: Same as in paper Magic. The player who lost the previous game gets to decide if he wants to be on the play or draw. You will have to communicate that with your oppoenent and rematch the game until it is correct — unless both players explicitly decide otherwise. If both players agree on letting RNG decide, you can go for that as well. Q: Can I comment on a match result before results and rankings are released? A: Of course, you can. You just need to send us a report, so we can punch the numbers on the Coliseum Oracle (aka the tournament software). Q: Is there a minimum resolution for videos? A: No, there is not. Work with what you got, but the better quality you provide, the better content you will produce. 720p 60fps would be optimum. Q: Do I need to make commentary on my videos? A: You are not obliged by the rules in any way. However, there are over 100 users with either a Twitch or a Youtube account participating in the tournament. Q: Can I change my mana base? A: Only if you got the mana sources in your sideboard. Changing dual lands for shock lands or the likes are not permitted; the deck you submitted is the deck you will play. Q: What happens if my opponent does not answer my communications attempts? A: The information you provide for other players to contact you are YOUR responsibility. Contact your opponent ASAP so you can work out a good time during the week for both. We all live busy lives. So this may be tricky from time to time -- so the sooner you contact your opponent the better. If you are unable to communicate with your opponent, contact the Organization Team via email 72 hours after the first attempt. Q: What should I do if I want to drop out? A: Contact the Organization Team. For details see the Tournament Rules "Leaving the Tournament". Q: What happens if my opponent drops out? A: If your opponent drops out during a round you will be granted a match win (2-0). We will handle the rest. Q: Are trackers allowed? A: Yes, but not mandatory. Q: What should I do if I suspect my opponent is cheating? A: Finish your match, record or take screenshots of the match and contact the Organization Team. For details see the Tournament Rules "Cheating". Holy is our head judge and all his decisions are final. Just remember recording is your best insurance against cheating! ;) Q: What are the weekly time schedules? A: Usually rounds start on Mon 00:01 UTC of any given week and all match reports are due Sun 16:00 UTC. We will provide timers so you can look up how long you have to complete your games. If those times should change for any reason (for example because we end a round earlier), there will be announcements. Q: Can I change my deck list after registration? A: If you want to change your deck after using the Google form, please send an email to mtga.organizer@gmail.com. This option is limited! We are generous, but also take liberty to reject changes if you send us too many versions. Please think carefully before you hit the send button. Q: Can I subscribe more than one deck? A: No. One player, one deck. Q: Is streaming mandatory for Swiss rounds? A: It's not required but highly encouraged. There is no requirement how you stream/record. If it's at 1080p with intro, soundtrack and commentary live broadcast or you're recording your screen with your mobile phone — that's all fine. The stream/recording serves two things: # creating content that others might enjoy # help in case you need arbitration Record/Streaming is mandatory for top 8. No exceptions. If you can't stream/record you have to drop from the tournament. (see Tournament Rules, "Recording/Streaming") Q: What is the exact prize distribution? A: We are waiting for all donations to finalize, but currently we are looking at a split for the top 3 players. As soon as we have detailed info, we'll make sure to post announcements. Q: How long will the tournament go? A: Swiss rounds will last at least 5 weeks, and top 8 to finals about 2-3 weeks. The first estimation is 8 weeks until completion. It depends highly on the final number of participants. Update: we ended with 388 players; there will be nine swiss rounds. Including top 8 and eventual tie breaker the tourney will probably end around mid to end of February. Q: When is the deadline for deck submission? A: 23:59 UTC Nov 30, 2018 Q: When does the tournament officially start? A: 00:01 UTC Dec 03, 2018 (Round 1) Q: Is this tournament endorsed or sponsored in any way by WotC? A: No. We haven't heard from Wizards yet. Q: Why are there public deck lists on the wiki before the deadline? A: Those are the deck lists of the two organizers (Cucho and DunkingDutchman) who in order to participate, subscribed and locked their deck lists in advance to avoid having strategic advantage over other players. (wish them luck!) Category:Tournament